holestreetfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Evans
Jade Evans (known as Nick Evans), is the lead character in N&F. They are the child of Delilah & Shive, the sister of Mareon, Rebecca, Maria, Gemma, Jodie, Lucy Chloe, Ruby & Lewys, the spouse of Nita, Alex & Natalie, and the parent of Danielle, Jamie, Nicky, Karen, Robbie, Elle & Bobby, and also the adoptive parent of Kales, Tia, Amii & Emilia. Nick has been the most popular characters in N&F, however has been very controversial at times, due to multiple marriages and relationships, children & the occasional dark tendencies. For the first 10 years, Nick was male, however since NJE coming out as genderfluid in 2017, the character has also been the same, with the character using gender neutral pronouns. The character announced they were transgender in January 2020. Storylines Note: due to Nick being the main character, the only storylines featured are the most notable involving them. 2007 Nick arrives on Delilah's doorstep, in November 2007 (episode 1). Delilah initially mistakes Nick for her just husband Jamie who has just died in a car accident. Nick moves into the house. Also living there are Delilah's friends Tracy & Nikki. Later that day, Nick's aunt Laura also comes to live with them (therefore creating the original N&F cast). In December 2007, Nick introduced their family to their girlfriend, Sarah Sinkling. However Nick sneaks out and meets up with their other girlfriend, Leigh Dawn. 2008 In January 2008, Nick, Delilah, Laura, Tracy & Nick's half sisters Jodie & Lucy move into 1B Hole Street, by recommendation of Nikki (who moved into an expensive house, 1 Poshnob Place). They are not happy in the house, as it is In bad condition, so move to 1 Hole Street, which is next door. Sarah finds out about Nick and Leigh, and follows Nick, who pushes her into a the mud. However two months later, Leigh leaves with her sister Naomi after they move away with their unseen mother. In April 2008, Nick meets Beverley Flyheart, & the pair start a relationship. However this is short lived, due to her parents being dissatisfied with Nick, and her finding out that Nick was seeing Tina Murphy. In July 2008, Beverley stands Nick up at their wedding and walks out. In July 2008, Nick meets Fuchsia Squinteye, and the pair start a relationship. The pair get along better, however In November 2008, Nick meets Fuchsia's sister Nita, & the pair start a relationship. Delilah is not happy, and starts a hate campaign against Nick and Nita, consequently forcing Nick to spend Christmas with Nita & Wallace. 2009 In January 2009, Nick, Nita, Tina, Maria & Tess Varley are beaten up by Denzil Spider. In May 2009, Nick & Nita start up The Tumpetty in 1B Hole Street, however due to Mrs Lacey's interventions, they are forced to relocate to an abandoned building at the end of Hole Street. In August 2009, Nick is disgusted when Tracy moves back in, and moves out. They move into 5 Poshnob Place, where Mrs Celery is living along with Vicky & Fiona Oneva. Joining them are Rain Maki, Rosemary Carpenter, & Nick's sisters Rebecca & Maria. In August 2009, Nick and Nita get married, and Nita moves into Mrs Celery's house too. 2010 In January 2010, Nick & Nita move into 4 Hole Street. They are only there for a few days, when 3 young girls named Kales, Tia & Amii turn up in the garden, wanting to move in with them, to which they accept. In February 2010, Nita thinks that Nick has been having an affair with Alice Sandwich, and leaves them. However she returns two weeks later, finding out it was a mistake. In May 2010, Nick's long lost sister Mareon Evans moves in with them. Also in May, Nick looks after Amy Soffmi when she runs away from her abusive father. In June 2010, Nick is devastated when Laura dies in a car accident. In June 2010, Nick pushes Denzil Spider into the garden pond, after he tries to drown Amii. In August 2010, a woman named Qemune Geovj turns up at the door, claiming to be Nick's real mother. In October, Nick is devastated when Delilah also dies in a work accident. In November, Nick decides to stay with Qemune, and she won't let them out, so Rebecca attacks her and frees them. 2011 In January 2011, Lilly, the mother of Amii, Tia & Kales, claims them, and they go back to live with them. Nick and Nita move into No.1. In March 2011, Nick secretly starts having an affair with Alex Rotten Disco. When Nita finds out, Nick throws Nita out. In April 2011, Nick sells th Tumpetty to Liz Dart. In April 2011, Gail Collins tries to kill Nick, so Alex whacks her over the head with an ornament. Amii comes back to live with Nick and Alex in May 2011. In June 2011, Nita finds out that Alice is pregnant. In November 2011, Nick takes a present round to Nita, to which Alex is suspicious that they are secretly seeing Nita. In December 2011, Tia moves back in. In December 2011, Nita asks Nick to take her back, however Alex notices and punches Nita. 2012 Alex becomes suspicious of Nick, and permanently asks them "Nick, have you been seeing Nita again?" every time they go out. In February 2012, Nick secretly starts seeing Katy Gale, after it turns out she has been accused of killing Wallace Bumf. Later that month, Katy is attacked by Liam Worth, and Nick goes round and hits Liam over the head with a sledgehammer. Nick returns home to find that Alex has trashed the front room in temper. Also, Alice gives birth to a daughter, Danielle. In March 2012, Alex tries to poison Nick, which makes Nick hallucinate, mistaking Yvonne Jenkins for a monster. Chloe finds out, and tells Nick about it. Nick threatens Alex if she does one more thing she's out. In July 2012, No.3 & 5 Hole Street collapse, leaving Nita, Fuchsia & Wallace trapped underneath. Nick goes in and rescues them. Nick later tells Alex that they want to get back with Nita. Alex walks out, and tells Nita to stay away. Nick starts a relationship with Kathy Berry, although this didn't last long. In October 2012, Victor Rotten Disco drives Nick, Alex, Kales, Tia, Amii, Jackie, Karen & Tina into a pond, in an attempt to drown them. The Goulding family & the Weekday family rescue them. Victor then holds everyone in the basement of his house, doing Russian roulette, and threatening to shoot one, which turns out to be Alex. He shoots her, and walks out. An ambulance is called and Alex is taken to hospital, where she survives. Nick tells her they're going back with Nita, but wants Alex to move in with them. Nick goes to see Nita, and proposes. The pair get married later that month. In November 2012, Nick is run over by Kim Beerden. However, they are resurrected the following month. Nick is happy when Nita resurrects Delilah & Laura too. 2013 In February 2013, Nick rescues Delilah Worthington from a building, caused by Isis Worthington. In June 2013, Nita gives birth to a baby boy, Nicky. In August 2013, Nick is viciously attacked by Ryan Barker. Nick is also shocked to see that Kales has also been attacked. In October 2013, Ryan tries to push Delilah W off her balcony, however Nick rushes up and throws Ryan off, supposedly killing him. Nick then attacks him the way they were attacked. Nick, Rebecca & Maria are held hostage by Janine Taylor later that month, with Maria knocked out. Delilah & Mareon see, and Delilah pushes Janine out of the window. 2014 In January 2014, Nick, Nita, Alex, Kales, Tia, Amii & Nicky move back into No.4. In October 2014, Nick is shocked when Gemma returns and announces that Shive, Nick's father, has died. In November 2014, Nita gives birth to a baby girl,Karen. 2015 In Early 2015, Nick secretly starts seeing Natalie Murphy. Natalie's ex boyfriend, Alex Richards starts causing problems, to the point where Nick tells Alex to look at Megan & Michelle. In March 2015, Nick is attacked by Qemune. In August 2015, Nick kisses Natalie, and is caught by Kales, Holly & Lucy B. Kales goes home and tells Nita about it, and she packs up and leaves, and moves to Scotland, to live with her grandparents, taking Karen with her. Nick, upset at Kales' doing, throws her out, and she goes to live with Mrs Celery. In October 2015, Nick and Natalie marry. In December 2015, Qemune gives birth to a baby boy Evan and presumably dies. Evan is adopted by Sally Richards. Nick and Natalie are coming home, when Nita turns up, and asks Nick to take her back. Nick is about to say yes, when suddenly Nita collapses, having been stabbed by Alex R. The neighbours come out, such as Delilah, Laura, Fred, Harry, Sharon, Wallace, Stella, Fuchsia, Alex M, Alex E, Kales, Tia, Amii, Nicky, Tara, Rebecca, Maria, & Gemma. Nick grabs a brick and hits Alex R over the head, killing him. Nita dies in front of all the neighbours. Nick and Kales call a temporary truce over Christmas. 2016 In January 2016, Karen is returned. Nick loses their rag with Kales when she turns spiteful again, and in temper, whacks Kales around the head with a tablet. Kales moves out, despite Nick apologizing. In February, Jamie returns to live with Nick. In March, Sallie Collins, who Nick believes to be their daughter, also arrives. In May 2016, Sallie finds out that Nick let her mother, Gail die, and starts a revenge plot, helped by ex-villain, Denzil. Sallie sets Nick's house on fire. Karen becomes trapped in her bedroom, and passes out, Nick goes up a ladder and rescues her, but Karen remains in a coma for several months. When Nick finds out, they attack Sallie. In June 2016, Natalie gives birth to Robbie. In September 2016, Sallie gives birth to Nathan, who Denzil thinks is his. Sallie tries to throw Nathan under a train driven by Wallace, but is rescued by Tia. Sallie then tries to smother him, but is caught by Denzil. Sallie then reveals this Nick is not her parent, but Chris Bury is. Sallie reveals this to Nick and their family, and leaves with Chris. Not long after, Kales returns, and Nick accepts her back. Then, Nick and Maria are up in London, when they notice Nita. When approached, Nita threatens them with a gun. Nita pays her partner to kill Nick, however he fails, and Nita shoots him. Maria goes to see Nita, who is upset, and then Nita goes to visit Nick, and is introduced to Jamie & Robbie. She tells Natalie to look after Nick, and then leaves. In December 2016, Leigh returns, and Nick is pleased to see her. Natalie & Alex are both suspicious. On Christmas Day, Leigh spends Christmas with Nick & their family. Amii pushes Robbie down the stairs, and Leigh leaves, and Amii spends the rest of December with Mrs Celery. 2017 Nick continues their affair with Leigh throughout 2017, much to the suspicion of Natalie. In May 2017, Nick is shocked to discover that Shive is actually alive, and takes his death. In May 2017, Nick considers adopting a their son. Nick goes to see Sally Richards, who introduces them to Evan, who is now 10. Sally tells Nick that her son was murdered two years ago, which turns out to be Alex R. Nick explains that it was them who did it. Nick takes Evan, plus his friend Emilia, and adopts them both. In July 2017, Nick and Leigh are together in her flat. Whilst Nick is there, a helicopter crashes into The Tumpetty, several people die, including Gemma, Mareon, Shive & Danielle, and Natalie believes Nick to be in there. Nick turns up alive, much to the relief of everyone. As Alex E is leaving, Natalie finds a phone with text messages from Leigh, and promptly walks out, and joins Alex & Michael. Tia also moves out a day later to be with Johnny Goulding. Nick starts a proper relationship with Leigh, and is happy. In September 2017, Kales & Amii move out. In October 2017, Nick and Leigh are due to get married, but tells her they can't, because they feel bad because a lot of people won't be there. Nick and Leigh split. In November 2017, Nick stops their grandparents, Ginny & Tom remarrying, after finding out that Tom abused Lilly Allen. Nick starts to get depressed, spending lots of their time in bed, and letting the children run wild, Robbie is caught by Delilah. Nick then turns to drink. Jamie catches Nick at it, and tells them to stop, and takes the bottle away. Nick tries to grab it back and drops it, breaking the bottle. Nick shouts at Jamie, and then walks out, leaving a text message for George. Delilah, Rebecca, Kales, Leigh, George & Holly follow them, and find them at the too of a multi storey car park, about to jump. Rebecca tells Nick not to jump, as Delilah has lost two children that year. Nick changes their mind, and comes down. Nick goes home and apologizes to Jamie. Then they ring someone and tells them to come home, as they need them. This turns out to be Nita, who comes back the following day. Nick explains everything that happened in the last two years, and breaks down. Nita says she's coming back permanently, even if they're seeing someone else, just to make sure Nick is ok. She returns a week later. In December 2017, Katy Gale turns up, wanting Jamie back. 2018 In January 2018, Nick finds out that both Nita & Leigh are pregnant. In February 2018, Jamie goes back to live with Katy. In March 2018, Nick helps Johnny James when he comes out as genderfluid. Also In March, Nicky is diagnosed with cancer. In April 2018, Nick and Nita get married for a third time. In May 2018, Leigh loses her baby, named Christina. A week later, Nita gives birth to a boy, Bobby, and she gives him to Leigh. In May 2018, Rick James, Johnny's father attacks Nick and warns them to keep away. When Johnny comes out to his parents, Rick responds badly, and beats him up. Kales phones Nick, who comes round and hits Rick with a paperweight, knocking him out. In September 2018, Evan is stolen by Qemune Geovj. In October 2018, Nick, Kales, Johnny, Mrs Celery & Joe are taken hostage in Mrs Celery's cafe by Ryan Barker. He threatens everyone, and holds Johnny at gunpoint. Kales hits Ryan over the head with a chair, and the gun shoots Mrs Celery. Nick holds the gun at Ryan, and phones the police. They then get a phonecall from Rick, saying they have Evan, and to bring Johnny & Megan. The three arrive at the abandoned lockup garage, and give Evan to Nick, and then Rick, Tom & Qemune get arrested. Along with everyone else, Nick is sad when Ginny leaves in November. In December 2018, Nicky nearly dies of the cancer, and in a desperate attempt, phones vicar Angela who prays and miraculously cures Nicky, who only two weeks later is given the all clear. 2019 In February 2019, Nick supports Evan when he comes out as transgender, wanting to be a girl called Elle, after he is bullied at school. Nicky, Karen, Robbie, & Emilia are equally as supportive, however Nita becomes very distant, completely ignoring Elle. In April 2018, during the Easter Fun Run, Nick tells Emma Murphy about the situation with Elle. Emma tells Nick she's there whenever they need her support, and the pair kiss. Nick finally confronts Nita in May, and she confesses that she doesn't like transgender people, because Brwnch, her cousin is. She then calls Elle a freak, which is heard by Nicky and Robbie, who stand up for Elle, and Nick, Nicky, Karen, Robbie, Elle & Emilia move out, and move in with Kales & Amii. Nick phones Emma and explains. She then secretly signs over the papers to The Tumpetty, and tells her mother that she's seeing Nick. Claire isn't impressed. The Emma tells her that she and Nick own the Tumpetty, and Nick her out. Nick, Emma & the children hold a party, and invite Katherine Wood & Hayli Squinteye. Julie McAlddon walks out, however Nick reinstates her. They also employ Alice Carpenter. Jamie returns in June to live with them. When Leigh announces she's moving away in August, she also gives back Bobby. In October 2019, Bobby is diagnosed with autism. In December 2019, Nick hears about an idea about proposing with voice recorded faberge eggs, and buys one, unaware that Emma sees the idea. Nick proposes to Emma, however Emma produces another and gives the same message back! They both accept. On Christmas day, Nick and Emma are enjoying their first Christmas together, when Wallace phones Nick and tells them that Swibber had kidnapped Fuchsia & Nita. The two rush to help, and a fight ensues, ending with Wallace kicking Swibber off the edge of a cliff. However, Swibber turns up alive in the Tumpetty, threatening to kill Nick, Emma & the children, however Emma loses it and pushes him down the stairs, killing him. They bury him in the manhole under the Tumpetty & later permanently in the back garden. 2020 In January 2020, Nick tells Emma that they are changing their name to Jade. They go and change their name legally. Emma tells Jade to wear a badge with "my name is Jade" written on it until everyone gets the message. Jade & Emma try on their wedding dresses a few weeks later, and Jade is pleased that she looks good in it. Background Info In November 2007, Jamie Williams (now known as NJE) changed his name to Nick Evans. Jamie was Nick's original character, who appeared in N&F's predecessor and old versions between 2002-07. When Nick changed their name, Jamie was killed off, and Nick arrived in the same episode, therefore starting N&F. Nick has been infamous for their partners & marriages over the years, such as Sarah Sinkling (Georgina Hebert), Leigh Dawn (Leah Morris/Sophie Porley), Beverley Flyheart (Emma Stansfield), Fuchsia Squinteye (Fuchsia Fox), Nita Squinteye (Barbara Hannah), Alice Sandwich (Naomi McDonald), Alex Rotten Disco (Karen David), Katy Gale (Georgia May Foote), Kathy Berry (Dani Harmer), Delilah Worthington (Delilah Worthington), Natalie Murphy (Natalie J.) & Emma Murphy (Katie Jarvis). Nita was Nick's longest running partner, being together from November 2008-March 2011, October 2012-August 2015, & from November 2017-May 2019, being married three times and having three children. "Nickita", as the pair have become known, have been referred to as a "supercouple". On Nick's affair with Alex, this caused heavy controversy, and extreme hatred to Karen David. Critics also could see not much chemistry in 2015, when Nick married Natalie. However, on Nick's relationship with Emma Murphy in 2019, fans went wild, with one critic saying: "This is the best match for Nick yet; Alex was too mature and didn't fit at all, Natalie was too dull and there was no chemistry there either, and Nita, whereas there was the first time round, always seemed too down to earth for them. Emma is exactly like Nick, and the two are amazing together on-screen. I think Nick's found the one at last!!!" Nick has been a popular character for most of their tenure, however has been controversial at times, especially sometimes when they've killed another character, or the above relationships. In July 2017, NJE came out online as genderfluid. From October 2017, fans noticed a complete style change for the character, and, whereas Nick never told anyone in the programme, was implied that they were genderfluid. The first mention that the character was genderfluid was in March 2018, when they told Johnny James (Ted Reilly), who was also genderfluid. The character up until this point had been male, with male pronouns (he/him). However NJE began using gender neutral pronouns (they/them/their), which started to show in the programme. Also, in 2019, the storyline where Nick's son, Evan (Adam Greaves Neal) came out as transgender gained lots of praise for both NJE & Greaves Neal. One critic said "say what you like about NJE, they may be a complete idiot, but they certainly are a good parent. If only all parents were as accepting as Nick" In 2019, Nick announced that Nick would become transgender in early 2020, changing their name to Jade. A trademark of Nick was their long curly hair, which they had up until April 2019, when NJE changed their style to straight with a thick fringe (aka bangs). The style change caused confusion and disappointment with fans, however this was praised due to Nick expressing themself. Rachel Bright, who plays Katie Lacey, quit the programme due to the similar hairstyle, not wanting to cause confusion with fans. Category:2000 Births Category:Kid Characters Category:LGBTQ+ Characters Category:Evans Family Category:Genderfluid Characters Category:2007 Debuts Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Lead Characters Category:Controversial characters